Happy Tree City
by SKPfan
Summary: A normal day in Happy tree town turns into a Adventure for Flippy and Toothy as they are sent into the Future in a city ruled by the dictatorial Mayor Lumpy, but They are soon thrust into a even worse crisis involving their future selves, Now it's up to them to save the city from a conflict between the Rebels, Lumpy and a dark beast which threatens to destroy all they know and love


A/N Happy Tree friends is not owned by me, it is owned by Mondo Media. (It feels great doing these again.)

* * *

Happy tree town, some say it's cursed, some say it's not like any other town, some say it's a recipe for disaster. This town was known for it's strange events, every day someone would die, but by the next day they were back to normal, like nothing had ever happened. Today was no different, it was a sunny beautiful day, a blue moose was currently driving his red truck, trying to get to his job on time.

"Will you hurry up? you're slowing me down! " Currently the blue Moose who's name was Lumpy was at a traffic light, He had failed to realize the reason why he had stopped was this. as soon the light turned Green,he sped as fast as possible, knowing he was going to be late. He was so frustrated that He wasn't paying attention to the road, and by the time he did, it was far too late! No one quite knew what caused the crash but whatever it was Lumpy's truck had crashed straight into a cafe and had killed himself and a blue skunk in the impact. the truck had burst into flames and quickly engulfed the cafe.

"Get out of the way! " Everyone was trying to get out of the cafe before they could be killed by the flames. A yellow rabbit had been stomped to death trying to escape and he was only one of the many casualties, but nothing could of stopped what was to happen next. A Green bear wearing a soldier uniform, a veteran from the W.A.R had seen the events unfold before his eyes, it had brought back many memories, memories he wished he could forget. His eyes turned from a dull Black to a sharp Yellow, His teeth got sharper and He began laughing.

"Look at all the people to kill today. " Grinned Flippy, or in this state as he preferred to be called Fliqpy. Fliqpy took out his sharpened knife and dug it into a Pink chipmunk's arm, Her name Giggles, screamed as She felt the piercing pain, She felt a hot substance splash into her face. Fliqpy had thrown coffee into Her face, severely burning her, Fliqpy then grabbed Her and smashed Her face into a mug of Coffee, breaking it and allowing the Coffee to spill out, He kept Her face on the burning coffee and brought Her face up when She finally stopped screaming, by then Her face had melted off and only Her skull remained.

"So who's next? " Fliqpy stared at all the people who were dumb enough to watch Him kill Her instead of trying to escape. They could only watch as He ran towards them.

* * *

"Alright it's done!" The Gray anteater, known as Sniffles cheered, A purple beaver, who's name was Toothy looked at Him oddly. He had been called to Sniffles's lab for some help with His experiment, but from what He had seen it looked He was kind of unneeded.

"So what did you call me for? " Asked Toothy, Sniffles looked at Him,holding a strange helmet with a clock on it.

"Oh yes, I would like to introduce to you, my prized invention, the Time Travel Head 2000, Much more improved than my old time travel machine. "Sniffles said, acknowledging the incident with the last time travel machine which had caused a paradox. " I want you to wear it and see if my machine works. You'll be sent five years into the future and once a hour has passed, you will return to the present and report to me the results. " stated Sniffles.

"Alright, I'm sure i can do it. " Said a unsure Toothy, worrying about how the future will be or if He didn't came back alive, would He be reborn in the future or the present?

* * *

"And my work here is done! " stated Fliqpy as He saw the mutilated corpses behind Him, He then saw a Metal tree house in front of Him. " Hey isn't that Sniffles's house? Perhaps i should pay Him a surprise visit. " Laughed Fliqpy. He grabbed a Nearby brick and Chucked it into the window. He then proceeded to jump into the broken window.

* * *

"What was that? " asked the two as they heard something break. Their question would soon be answered as a knife flew right past them and into the wall. Sniffles and Toothy filled with dread as they saw someone enter the room.

"Hello boys, working on a science experiment, I see, funny I'm about do a science experiment of my own involving you two, who's head will spill more blood. Let's find out!" Said Fliqpy as pulled his knife out of the wall. The two now terrified started to panic, Sniffles immediately grabbed His Time travel head and put it on Toothy's head and began to set the clock.

"What are you doing? " Asked a panicked Toothy as He saw Fliqpy began to charge at them.

"Trying to see if my time machine works before i di-" Sniffles was stabbed with a machete, from the back of His head to His brain. Toothy screamed as he saw Him die and began to run. What He hadn't noticed was that Sniffles had finished setting the clock on the machine and He was starting to distort.

"Oh no you don't! " Shouted Fliqpy as he Body slammed Toothy to the ground. He raised his knife only for the two to Disappear from the room, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Ugh, my head. " Toothy groaned as he woke up, He felt something metal on his head. "Oh right the Time Travel head 2000, that must mean we're ... " Before Toothy could finish that thought, He remembered Fliqpy's attack and how He body slammed him before He disappeared. He looked behind Himself and saw Fliqpy on the ground unconscious. Toothy began to walk away slowly, trying not to wake Him up, only for Him to hear a rustle, He had stepped on a leaf. Fliqpy's eyes swung open, causing Toothy to yelp. Fliqpy than began to get up from the ground. He looked at Toothy and saw the fear in his face.

"I killed everyone again, didn't i? " Asked Flippy no longer "flipped out ". Toothy then began to calm down and nodded. Flippy then gasped as He saw the sight in front of him.

"What is it Flippy? " Asked Toothy as He saw Flippy's surprised face. Flippy pointed behind Him. Toothy then gasped as well as He saw the sight in front of Him. A City laid in front of them, it wasn't just a City though, the buildings were all silver metal and what looked to be cars flying around them, that wasn't the only thing either, there were highways all over the city and what looked to be jet packs as well. The scene looked to be out of a movie about the future.

"Happy Tree City? " Said Flippy confused as he read a sign next to them, right next to it was a wooden moldy sign saying " Happy Tree Town".

"No way! " Said Toothy in disbelief. He had completely forgotten that he had traveled forward in time five years.

"Toothy, I don't think we're in the present anymore ! "

* * *

And so begins the reboot of my personal "Failure" Happy Tree City. I hope y'all enjoy it more than the previous fan fiction. That's all for now.

From SKPfan


End file.
